X'mas Wishes
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A Tsuzuki,Hisoka humor Yaoi Sillyness. Is your wish coming true this X'mas? Happy Holiday to all fanficcers


Thanks for reading! I write this fic for my very good friend Ryzuki. You're very special to me, Ryzuki and I wish I can give you the world. Happy Holiday to all the fanficcers.

My X'mas Wish  
by YYY

It's X'mas eve. Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are all trying to finish up their work so they can leave the office. Watari is the first to finish up. He is waiting for Tatsumi to go home with him when he sees Hisoka and Tsuzuki sitting together.

"I wish I can get them together! Hey, I know! I will make a love potion and feed it to them." Watari thinks. He runs toTatsumi and says, "Tatsumi! I will be in my labmaking some potion. Come get me when you're done, Okay?"

"I wish you will stop making those potions of yours until after the holiday." Tatsumi mutters. But Watari has walk off already.

"I can't believe we have so much things we need to finish. It's X'mas and I want to do something fun with you." Tsuzuki says to Hisoka.

"I'm done with my paperworks, you want me to finish some of yours?" Hisoka asks.

Tsuzuki shakes his head and says, "No! No! you did all your work already! It's not fair to you that you have to do mine too. I can finish them all by myself."

"We're partners. You helped my a lot of times too." Hisoka says. He doesn't want to admit it but he really wants to spend time with Tsuzuki.

"I can finish them myself. Thank you, 'Soka." Tsuzuki says.

"Tell you what, I will bake some X'mas cookies for you while you finish up. Then we can go watch the X'mas light downtown." Hisoka says to his partner.

"Yay! I'll hurry up and finish my paperworks!" Tsuzuki cheers and focuses on his paperwork.

At the back of Watari's lab there is a small storage room with an oven. Watari got a new oven for his lab and he moved the old oven into the storage room. The girls have been using the oven to bake cakes and cookies ever since and they leave a lot of baking supplies in the storage room.

Hisoka looks through all the things in the room. Hesort out all the ingrediants he needs and arrange them neatly on the table. "Sugar, whipcream, fruge, chocolate chips, caramel..."

After getting everything in order, Hisoka starts baking. At the same time, in the lab, Watari is busy mixing up the potions. "This will surely make Tsuzuki and Hisoka falls in love."

Soon, a plate of colourful cookies shaped like X'mas tree, Santa and stocklings are ready. Hisoka is going to put everything back to where he found them when a huge explosion at Watari's lab make the whole storage room shakes as if there is an earthquake. Everything in the storage room tumbles as Hisoka falls to the ground. The green eyes shinigami screams as all the ingredients fall on top of him.

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki feel the office shakes. "Please tell me Watari didn't blow up the lab again." Tatsumi says.

"I think he did." Tsuzuki replies.

The two of them walk down to Watari's lab and see the whole place smoking.The blonderuns out of the door coughing. "Where is the boy? I think I hear him screaming..." Watari asks. Tsuzuki runs off to look for Hisoka.

" 'Soka! 'Soka!" Tsuzuki shouts in worry. He reaches the storage room and opens the door. Hisoka is sitting on the floor, covered with cookies crumbs, whipcream, chocolate chips, fruge, caramel and sugar.

Tsuzuki's eyes light up and shouts, "candies covered Hisoka! yay!!!"

Hisoka screams again as Inu-Tsuzuki charges toward him and pushes him to the ground. "No, Tsuzuki! stop! No! don't LICK me!!!" The small shinigami shouts.

Tatsumi and Watari stand at the door with their eyes wide open. O.O They look at each other, then close the door and walk away. Tsuzuki and Hisoka can use some privacy right now.

Anyway, everyone got their X'mas wish, Watari's wish comes true since he got Tsuzuki and Hisoka together. Tatsumi's wish comes true since Watari stop making potions. (The lab is blew up so the blonde can't work in it until the cleaners come back after the holiday, so Watari can't use his lab til then.) Hisoka's wish comes true since he is spending time with Tsuzuki.

And Tsuzuki's wish comes true since he is doing something FUN with Hisoka.

I hope all your wishes come true this X'mas too.

The end

Hisoka's screaming comes from a distance. "No! Stop! Tsuzuki! Not there!!!!"


End file.
